dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Snake Saga
The Snake Saga is the 2nd Saga in Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan. It features the fight between Kuzon and Snake. The Saga after this is the Cabban Saga and the Saga before this is the Meeting Saga but it's only 2 Chapters and on the Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan page. Here you go! Enjoy.' '' 'Chapter 1: A New Enemy! Snakeonaman! '''﻿Previously on Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan, a boy named Kuzon has arrived on Earth to welcome the Z-fighters but also warn them of an upcoming threat to come.... Now the Z-Fighter's are fully awake at Master Roshi's, and ready for Snake's arrival..... Kuzon: I can feel his energy, It's coming any minute...... Goku: Yeah, me too. Goten: I wonder how it's gonna go.. Trunks: Hmmm... I can feel it close.... Gohan: Look! The ship! The ship shows up in the sky and slowly lands down to Earth, it lands in front of the Z-Fighters, loud and simple. As the smoke and rocks fly everywhere, the big silver ship finally stops..... Kuzon: I'm ready. Goku: Me too. (Fighting Position) The smoke clears away from everything and body revealing the giant ship door. It get's ready to open........ Pan: I'm not scared! Vegeta: Not much of a Power Level, he's weaker than Frieza! Gohan: (Gulp) The door slowly falls Open. Guards with helmets and armor walk out and surround the ship. A Snake with a white robe walk's out with 2 guards on each side of him.......... Kuzon: Snake. ---- Snake: Boy. Hello, I am Snakeonaman, or you can call me Snake. But that wont be nessecary since you will be dead soon. Kuzon: Not today, leave now. Snake: Well aren't you a booger. If you want to live, then help me wipe out this planets inhabitants and join me. Kuzon: Well, I think not. Snake: Wait, Don't I know that energy. Its coming from you kid. Kuzon: Please, call me Kuzon. And I know where your getting that energy feeling. You know that planet you attacked a long time ago, about, 5 years. Snake: Hmmmmmm....OH! the planet with no name! I know that energy! Kuzon: Yep, I'm the kid looking out the Window across the street. Snake: I remember a menber of the planet telling me, " Oh you wont kill me! theres a boy over there who will save me, ohhh!" Kuzon: Yep, I'm Saiyan. Sorry for being a kid though, it's natural. Snake: Well, a Saiyan huh. They make good warrior's.... Maybe you could ummm.. you know... Kuzon: NEVER! Kuzon jumps up and kicks Snake in the head causeing little damage. Kuzon lands back on the ground in fighting position. Snake: Well, I see your a fighter. Maybe I should teach you a lesson to live with in hell! Snake whips Kuzon With his tail which Kuzon grabs and throws Snake in circles before letting go for Snake to smash into a wall. Kuzon: Everyone except Goku and Vegeta stay here. Snake, let's go somewhere else to finish this. Let's say, the Yunzibit Highlands. Goku: I have Instant transmission, I can get you two there easily, but are you sure you want to fight? Kuzon: I'm a Saiyan, I'm made for it. Snake: Let's go. Kuzon: Vegeta, you stay here. Vegeta: Oh! So I miss out on the action! Ehhh Go ahead, you're like me when I was young, can't blame you, good luck. Kuzon, Goku, and Snake disappear to Yunzibit Highlands... At Master Roshis... Trunks: Well all we can do now is wait... Gohan: At least we have the Legendary Super Saiyan on our side.....But that's weird, all of a sudden some boy just comes to Earth for my dad, then some brown snake just appears here out of nowhere and wants this planet..... Goten: We've seen weirder... Pan: Will Grandpa get hurt? Oh, I know he won't! He's a Super Saiyan 4! Gohan: Knowing him, probably not too much.... Kuzon, Goku, and Snake have fled to Yunzibit highlands to begin their battle for the Earth, what will the battle be like? Find out next! 'Chapter 2: The Fight Begins!' Previously on Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan: The mysterious Snake Kuzon warned the Z-fighters about the day prior had landed on Earth, ready to take it for his own. After several attempts to have Kuzon join him, Snake and Kuzon finally got mad and wanted to begin their fight. Goku used Instant Transmission to teleport them to the Yunzibit high lands to begin their Super Battle. What will happen in the first battle? Find out now! (Wind blows) Snake: Let's finish this so I can get back to this Planets domination. Kuzon: Okay, but me and Goku here, are probably 2 of the 3 most greatest fighters other than Vegeta and Gohan. Snake: Well I can handle both of you myself. Kuzon: We will see.... Kuzon jumps up throws tons of blasts at Snake while Goku sneaks up behind Snake and kicks him. Goku puts Snake in a strangle hod and Snake is unable to move for seconds. Snake: Dang (struggling) you (huh, trying to get out) can't (huh) win...... (huh) Goku: You're not going anywhere Snake: Ehhhhhh , AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Snake shoots out of Goku's hand and kicks Goku in the face and runs towards Kuzon with a head, heading right towards Kuzons stomach. Kuzon cant go fast enough and gets rammed right in the abdomon head on.... Kuzon: Ah ahh ahh... Snake: How's that? Kuzon: (Smiles) Hmmm, you think that's gonna hurt me, hm, you got another think comin'.... Kuzon runs over to Snake, kicks him head on in the abs, punches him repeatatly, then smashes him in the face. Kuzon; How bout that! Snake: I've got more than that! Snake rams Kuzon in the stomach faster than the eye, Kuzon is off his guard and Snake smacks Kuzon with his tail, throwing him into a hill. Snake slowly floats over to Kuzon whos laying on the ground hurt. He picks him up by the neck with his tail and smacks him again against his will, multiple times 'till Kuzon finnaly gets up, but hurting.... Kuzon: Grrr, I am not but a training dummy to you am I? And how crappy of a fighter are you to attack whos off guard or helpless, sickening. Well, I'm a Saiyan, the most powerful race in the galaxy. Show me what you really got! Show me your full power! Snake: (Slowly Smiles) Snake and Kuzon have finnaly went at it, but Snake seems to have the priority over Kuzon, but Kuzon suggests hes' ready for Snakes' full power! Is Kuzon crazy or up to something? Find out next! 'Chapter 3: A Terrifiying Transformation!' Previously on Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan, Snake and Kuzon went into battle, but Snake had the priority over Kuzon. But then all of a sudden Kuzon wants to see Snake's real form! I guess he is a Saiyan....What will happen? Find out now! The Wind blows, the ground begins to crumble, lightning blastsfrom the sky........ Goku: Whats he doing? Kuzon: I think he's transforming! Snake: Yes, My final form will truly be revealed, ha ha.... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! Kuzon: Woah, (blocks eyes from wind) his power is rising fast....... Lightning shoots form Snake's body, the wind is shooting threw the sky, Snakes turns from Brown to Blue, and his power increases rapidly, and so does the dust and smoke everywhere...... Snake: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kuzon: Woah, (Ehh) This is extreme.... (ehh) A final blast shoots from Snake's body and the smoke, slowly, clears away to reveal a nightmare... Kuzon: Woah, that's power. (Takes arm off eyes) Look! he's different! Goku: Wow, his power, it increased by more than 1000! Snake: Ha ha, this is my true form! Just like you wanted! Kuzon: Ummmmmmmm.... Goku: His power...It actually isn't high at all.... Snake: I heard you you fool! You want to see! You foolish child! Feel my power! DIE! Snake rapidly throws blasts at Goku and Goku dodges quickly.... Goku: I'm not a CHILD! Goku starts shooting at Snake, of which Snake gets hit by every one...... Snake: Grrr! (Powers up) Goku smashes Snake in the face, making Snake puke blood, Goku keeps ramming Snake in the face ton's of times making the screen rumble..... Goku then rams Snake in the face with his foot, making Snake fly to the ground and smash to the ground making the screen rumble alot more.... Theres now a giant crater in the ground the size of an entire city...... Snake: AHHHHH! HOW DARE YOU! ........Fine, I got over angry....I want to fight the boy though! Snake flashes Goku with a blast, then shoots a unnamed blast at Goku's face, that makes Goku unconscious........ Kuzon: How dare you do this! You fool!! How could you do that!, Now I'll show you your ways in action!! Snake: Finally, a Good Fight!............ Snake has transformed, and is over 9,000 times more powerful than he was! Snake and Goku have fought some, and Snake stopped the fight because he knew he would lose against Goku.... So now him Kuzon are going to fight. What will happen? Find out next! 'Chapter 4: Kuzon vs. Snake' Previously on Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan, Snake transformed into his 2nd and Final Form, making him 9,000 times more powerful and went at it with Goku. Now he wants to fight Kuzon! What happens? Find out now! Kuzon: Take Thissss!!!!!! Kuzon throws an energy blast at Snake, Snake luckily dodges it and appears in front of Kuzon and whips Kuzon smack right in the face. Kuzon gets hit and files into a wall behind him but then runs back to Snake with a blast and smashes Snake in the stomach which Snake spits out blood. ' '''Snake whips back and tries to hit Kuzon in the back but Kuzon gives him another smash in the stomach. ' Snake: That's it kid! Your Done! '''Snake raises his energy and creates a blue aura around him similar to a Super Saiyan aura but blue..... Snake: Now you will regret that.... Snake throws a jumble of blasts at Kuzon which Kuzon dissippears and appears behind Snake and smashes him in the back of his head with his tail. Snake dissippears and reappears behind Kuzon but Kuzon turns around and tries to pound him the stomach again but misses and gets smashed in the side and a big mark is left. ''' Kuzon: Ohhh Darn!, that really hurt, ahhhhh....! (Joking) Snake: (Confused face) I don't like joking..... '''Snake whips Kuzon into a hill behind him. Kuzon flies through the air and smashes into the wall upside down before falling off onto the ground. Snake: Hmm! Good Ridnance! Kuzon: Well Snake, I wouldn't get your hopes up just yet. Snake: What!, you couldn't be okay! Thats immposible! Kuzon: Maybe, if you wasn't messing with the Legendary Super Saiyan... Snake: Now let's just get this over with, and anyway, time out is over now! Kuzon jumps up and flies over to snake and starts to pummel him, though Snake starts pummeling to. Kick here, kick there, punch here, punch there for the next 5 minutes! Snake: Can we start fighting for real now? Kuzon: Sure, just let me beat you this time. Snake: Ehhh..... Kuzon throws a Sprirt Cannon at Snake, who dodges it and the cannon causes a big explosion, Snake tries to hit Kuzon with his tail, but Kuzon grabs it and swings Snake around several times before letting go for snake to flie into a giant cliff, and knock it down, Kuzon see's a giant electro-ball appear where Snake landed, the ball gets thrown towards Kuzon, The ball slams against Kuzon at high speed and Kuzon struggles to push it away. ' Kuzon: Ehh! Why won't you die?! '''He could hear Snake's annoying laugh in the background. Kuzon finally pushes the bomb away and it explodes in a colossal explosion, Kuzon then powers up (Not Super Saiyan) and appears behind Snake and Smashes him in the back of the head to the ground. Kuzon and Snake Start pummeling each other rapidly, Saiyan and Snake. Kuzon punches Snake in the face, and Snake rams him in the stomach. Kuzon starts kneeing Snake in the Middle, in the stomach. Snake whips Kuzon across the face but Kuzon just dodges it and trys to kick Snake back in the face but misses, Kuzon and Snake then power up and jump down to the ground. They stare at each other, ready for the next move.... ' '''Kuzon then knees Snake hard in the Abs, and kicks him across the battlefield to a cliffside. Snake gets up and dissapears and appears behind Kuzon where he flips back, throwing Kuzon into the wall.... Snake: I have more skill than you think boy! Kuzon: (Wiping Blood off mouth) I always thought of Snakes as dangorous and sneaky, don't forget the speed and skill. I remember when I was a kid watching shows about them with my parents, I know your fast like that, But not fast enough!!!!! Kuzon all of a sudden out of nowhere rams Snake in the stomach, he throws him in the air, flys up and uses his fists to smash him back down hard....... Snake gets up and flys up too. They start pummeling each other. Kuzon throws his leg across Snakes' side, Snake whips Kuzon across the face at full-force. Kuzon smashes his fist across Snakes face at full force right back..... Kuzon starts punching Snakes stomach rapidly, then swipes his fist right up from Snakes chin, then kicking him into a hill, destroying it. Snake and Kuzon pummel each other while flying right across the edge of the ground, destroying lots of hills and rocks. Snake starts whipping Kuzon across the face then smashes him in the Stomach with his stomach...Kuzon throws his elbow across Snake face then throws a blast, shooting Snake to the right and back to the battlefield where they were, Kuzon flies over to where he shot Snake and lands in front of him. He picks up Snake and Falcon Punches him right in the face then Roundhouse kicks him away to the mountain, making rocks fall on Snake. Snake pops his head from the rubble in a mean, silent way.... Snake: Not bad....You really could be a good fighter for my force....But since you are actually managing to beat up the boss controlling the Weaker/Tougher people, I can't afford to let you kill me in my sleep with a Death Beam. I must kill you now to prevent this! AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kuzon: What are you doing now!? Not another transformation! Snake: (Powering up) Oh, it isn't boy! It's more of a transformation slash power up in a transformation, or can you understand that? Kuzon: (Blank expression) Eh, you don't scare me! If I need any help, I have a Transformation incase this gets out of hand, but I'm not even gonna try to use it if I don't need to..... Snake: (Thinking) What! He's beating me up now!, if he's telling the truth, then....then.....Oh! He must be bluffing!, you almost gave yourself a scare there Snake...... Snake: (Talking to Kuzon) You are bluffing! Kuzon: I can prove it! Snake: (Scaredly) No no! No need! (Shaking tail in a No position) Snake: (Thinking) You almost ruined it Snake!, I have to destroy him, he will if I don't, like father said, In a Snakes life, it's Kill or be Killed, or was it Hunt or be hunted? Oh it don't matter! I just have to kill him! Snake: (To Kuzon) Okay, get ready! Kuzon: (Acting like sleeping) Oh! I was excpecting this an hour or 2 now..... Snake: (Blank expression), Grrr! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! NOW YOU WILL BE OUTMATCHED! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Kuzon stands freaked, as Snake's muscles grow huger (Like Frieza's did) and huger, they then have veins all over them which go away, a massive blue aura explodes from his body and with that lightning, a massive crater forms under Snake along with floating rocks around him......... Snake: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! EHHHHH!!!!!!!!! OHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!AHH!!................ Ohhh.....(Breathing hard) Whoo, I'm at about 75% Percent Power, now I'm ready boy! Kuzon: (Freaked) I'm not scared! Snake: You say that now, but just wait......... Kuzon and Snake have brought each other the package, and are still not stasfied..... Until Snake transforms into a 75% Power State leaving Kuzon far behind on the Power Scale.... What are they about to do next? Find out next! 'Chapter 5: Snake's Evil Numa Blast!' Inbeetween this chapter and the other chapter (Off screen), Snake and Kuzon have been fighting one on one for 2 hours now, and Goku is regaining his consciousness... '' Goku: Uhhhh, what's going on? Kuzon: You're regaining conscious, Snake hit you pretty hard back there about an hour ago. I want you to go back home to protect the others okay.... Goku: What! but won't you need help! Kuzon: It's okay. I got it. Goku: Okay.. But if you got any trouble, raise you power, I'll feel it. see ya. (Turns Super Saiyan 4 and dissappears with Instant Transmission) Kuzon: Now we fight again Snake..... Snake: Yep Kuzon: Bring it on. '''Snake appears in front of Kuzon who punches Snake in the face, Snake strikes back and gives Kuzon a whip in the face. Kuzon dosen't stand for the nonsense and gives Snake a taste of his own medicine, by flying to the sky and shooting a bang beam at him. Though it didnt cause any real damage to Snake, it did manage to tick him off.' Snake: Ehhhh, I guess you thought that would hurt me, darn, all I wanted was to dominate this planet, and I will, but first I have to get rid of you, and so I will, ha, ha ha! HA HA HA HA HA! Watch this kid! Snake starts to form a round ball of energy around his tail. Lightning starts to shoot from his tail in little shocks at a time, then suddenly it starts to thunder outside and amazing power can be felt through miles of the land........ Kuzon: What are you doing!?! Kuzon speaks as wind blows rapidly at powerful speeds thorugh the hills..... Snake: You wanna play rough kid, now here is my ultimate move! HA HA HA!! Snake gives it 2 more seconds and then, BANG!! THE BLAST SLAMS AND DESTROYS ANY THING IN ITS PATH, SLAMMING KUZON AGAINST A CLIFF AT HIGH SPEED!!! Kuzon: AHHHHHH!!!!!! DANG IT!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! AHHHHH!!!!! '''''A GIANT EXPLOSION OCCURS AND WIPES OUT A FOURTH OF YUNZIBIT LEAVING NOTHING BUT DESERT AS FAR AS THE EYE CAN SEE! THE BLUE BLAST TEARS THORUGH THE VALLEY WITH A THUNDERING SOUND...... A GIANT LIKE TORNADO EXPLODES IN A HORRIFIC EXPLOSION AFTER THE BLAST IS OVER, THERE ARE SMOKE CLOUDS EVERYWHERE AND AFTER A FEW MINUTES FADES AWAY SHOWING A DESERT AND SOME ROCKS, THEN TURNS TO SHOW KUZON SMASHED INTO A WALL WITH HIS SHIRT TORN OFF PUKING OUT BLOOD.......... At Master Roshi's Kame House.... Gohan: What was that?! Goten: I don't know It just thundered! Trunks: I heard a roaring sound! Pan: (Under desk hiding with Giru) Back at the Battle Scene at Yunzibit..... Snake: (Breathing hard) HA! , I bet that got ya! Now I got to get back to this planets domination...... Kuzon: Not for long, ha ha..... Snake: (Turns around) WHAT! BUT HOW ARE YOU ALIVE! THAT BLAST HAD MORE THAN A FOURTH OF MY POWER IN IT! Kuzon: Well, I guess that's not enough, ha ha..... (Leaning tired and coughing up blood) Snake: WHAT?!!!!! Kuzon: Ha ha! Watch this....! Snake has just unleashed a powerful blast enough to destroy three city's! But it left Kuzon smashed and weak, But, Kuzon is still even more confident than before, now it's his turn to have priority! What will happen? Find out next time! 'Chapter 6: Super Saiyan Kuzon! The Super Showdown begins!' Previously on Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan, Snake unleashed a great force of his power known as the Numa Blast! It left Yunzibit as a desert and The other Z-Fighter's anxious to know whats going on. But a torn up Kuzon is confident and ready to unleash a even greater force! What will happen? Find out now! The ground starts to crumble, lightning starts to shoot, thunder can be heard..... Snake: WHAT, UH, ARE YOU DOING? Kuzon: Something I'm made for Snake, something that you will fear for life! Wind starts blowing harder and harder, and lightning starts flashing... Kuzon's hair starts going up and down, and an aura starts to form and turn's slightly gold every 5 seconds, while his hair does the same.... A GIANT BALL OF SPARKS FORMS AROUND KUZON AND LIGHTNING SHOOTS OUT FROM IT AND TURNS GOLD, THE GROUND BREAKS APART WHILE THUNDER IS HEARD EVERYWHERE, THE WIND BLOW'S SUPER HARD ALL AROUND KUZON, MAKING SNAKE BLOCK IS EYES WITH HIS TAIL. ROCKS FLY EVERYWHERE AND A CRATER FORMS UNDER KUZON, THAT KEEPS GETTING BIGGER... THUNDER ROARS IN THE VALLEY AND THE SKY TURNS FROM PURPLE, TO BLACK, TO DARK BLACK WITH STORM CLOUDS IN IT SHOOTING LIGHTNING, THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN THE SMOKE CLEARS AWAY SLOWLY, REVEALING MORE AND MORE OF KUZON EVERY SECOND, THEN IT ALL BLOWS AWAY, TO UNVEIL SOMETHING UNBELIEVEABLE.... Snake: (Opens mouth very wide) WHAWAHWAHHHWAAAAHWAT!!!! At Kame house...... Goten: That power had just jumped high! Gohan: It's like Kuzon just did something crazy! Back at Battle Scene...... Snake: Grrrr...... HIS HAIR IS STAND ON END, PURE GOLD, A GOLDEN AURA SHINES AROUND HIM, KUZON HAS BECOME, A SUPER SAIYAN! Snake, AHHHWAT! BUT, HOW, YOUR POWER JUST INCREASED RAPIDLY, AND YOU'RE GOLDEN! Kuzon: Was you excpecting somthing else? Who would say no to a quick powerup? huh? I would think you, like every enemy would not be scared, like you said, your going to win, aren't you? Snake: Yes, I am! I'm not gonna lose to a golden boy! This isn't the corn festival! Snake: I don't fight Foods! Maybe mice sometimes though....... Kuzon: Heh, that's funny, well EAT MY VITAMIN D!!!!!!! KUZON KICKS SNAKE IN THE STOMACH, AND THEN THROWS HIM UP IN THE AIR, AND RAMS HIM THE THE STOMACH WITH HIS KNEE HE APPEARS BEHIND SNAKE AND KICKS HIM IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD AND SNAKE FALLS TO THE GROUND FAST, AND SMASHES HARD, LEAVING A BIG DUST CLOUD AND CRATER..... Snake: Uhhhhh, dang you kid..... Kuzon I forgot to tell you to eat my dust to, heh... Snake: Ehhhh, well, you forgot one more thing..... Kuzon: Whats that?! Snake: To lose!!!!! SNAKE TRIES TO WHIP HIS TAIL AROUND TO KUZON, BUT KUZON QUICKLY GRABS IT WITHOUT MOVING......... Kuzon: I always wanted to be a exterminator........for Snakes! KUZON THROWS SNAKE LIKE A BASEBALL AT A CLIFF AND THROWS A ENERGY BLAST AT HIM, THEN SNAKE APPEARS BEHIND KUZON, WHO TURNS AROUND AND SMASHES SNAKE IN THE STOMACH, SNAKE TRYS TO PUNCH KUZON AT FULL FORCE IN THE STOMACH BUT KUZON JUST STANDS THERE COMEPLETLY NOT EVEN MOVED, THEY THEN JUMPSUP AND THE 2 START TO PUMMEL EACH OTHER........ Kuzon: (Rapidly hitting Snake with every arm and leg) Well, for a Snake you lasted longer than I thought you would...... Snake: (Rapidly hitting Kuzon with his tail and tounge) Well, who thought...... KUZON KICKS SNAKE AND SNAKE SLAPS KUZON WITH HIS TOUNGE, KUZON SMASHES SNAKE, AND SNAKE TURNS UPSIDE DOWN AND WHIPS KUZON TO THE GROUND.... Snake: Well, that time I made a hit, score one for me, my prize, one blast, or 4...... SNAKE FORMS A ELECTRIC BALL AROUND HIS TAIL AND SHOOTS A LIGHTING BOLT AT KUZON, WHO IS LAYING ON THE GROUND BELOW, GETTING UP......... Kuzon: Really Snake, a lightning bolt? Well the rain will be your blood! KUZON SHOOTS A BLAST AT THE BOLT CAUSING IT TO FADE AWAY..... Snake: Ahhhhhhhh......My bolt.....it's goneee....ahhh.....You'll pay now for that you broke it! Kuzon: Finally, some action around here, YEAHHHHH!!!! KUZON AND SNAKE START TO PUMMEL EACH OTHER AGAIN, KUZON, A SUPER SAIYAN, AND SNAKE, A SUPER "SNAKE"..... WHO WILL WIN? FIND OUT NEXT! 'Chapter 7: Kuzon slams Snake to pulp! Beat Snake, Kuzon!' PREVIOUSLY ON KUZON THE 3RD LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN, KUZON HAD UNLEASHED A POWER UNLIKE NEVER BEFORE!, KUZON HAD THE DEFINITE POWER OVER SNAKE, BUT SNAKE IS STILL READY TO FIGHT! WHAT ACTION WILL TAKE PLACE NOW? FIND OUT NOW! (Pummeling each other with each punch) Kuzon: (Breathing hard) Well, your powering down it seems like, why don't you give up Snake, we went through this before, you can't win. Your power is dropping, and mine is rising, So, here is your choices, You can give up. or I can go Legendary on you, which do you choose for your fate? Snake: I choose, to keep fighting child, ha ha! Kuzon: Fine, but your gonna go through all this to lose.... KUZON APPEARS BEHIND SNAKE AND SMASHES HIM IN THE HEAD, SNAKE TURNS AROUND, BUT KUZON DISSAPEARS AND APPEARS UNDER HIM, KUZON GRABS SNAKES TAIL, TWIRLS SNAKE AROUND FAST, AND THAN LETS GO OF SNAKE AT HIGH SPEED, SNAKE SMASHES INTO A CLIFF NEARBY................... Kuzon: Well Snake, do you wanna give up? Snake: I haven't won yet, so why should I give up? Kuzon: I dont know, cause, well, you know...... SNAKE TRIES TO PREPARE ANOTHER NUMA BLAST, BUT KUZON APPEARS BEHIND HIM, AND KICKS HIM IN THE HEAD ONCE AGAIN, "Could you stop doing that!" Said Snake. KUZON THEN POUNDS SNAKE IN THE FACE AND PUNCHES HIM IN THE GUT, AND FOR A FINAL, HE KNEES SNAKE IN THE FACE, FOR SNAKE FALLS TO THE GROUND ONCE AGAIN... Snake: (Touches face with tail) Ahhh! My kid! Why do you keep doing that! ahh, gosh! Kuzon: I think I know what your doing, you dont want me to unleash my full power, your scared aren't you? Snake: What! Why would I be scared of a weak child! Kuzon: Face it, your a Snake, I'm a Saiyan, you know I can win, I mean, them other Saiyans you saw a little bit ago, They were Goku and Vegeta, they would have you beat by now, im just doing it so I get a good powerup, and also not leave the Earth hopeless...... Snake: Hmm.... Kuzon: A Saiyan can defeat you, AND THAT WILL BE ME!!! KUZON APPEARS BEHIND SNAKE AND FORMS A KJENDO BLAST RIGHT AT HIM....... Snake: What are you doing?! Kuzon: Something Kuzon shoots the blast straight at Snake, while Snake tries to resist, but it's too much and he blows hard too the ground making a large explosion...... The Smoke fade's away, While Snake is on the ground, getting up, right when Kuzon shoot's from the air and land hard on Snake head pourposly..... Kuzon: Well Snake, I think this is the end Snake: Oh no it isn't boy! Kuzon: What!? Snake: Well, I think I'm gonna finish this now. Kuzon: What the? Snake fly's into the sky..... Snake: This might destroy this area, bu at least you'll be gone to, maybe even this planet! WHATS COMING NEXT? WHAT IS SNAKE ABOUT TO PULL OFF? FIND OUT NEXT! 'Chapter 8: Snake's Hiss!' Previously on Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan..... Kuzon and Snake blasted off in a collasal fight..., both pummeling each other one by one, but what was Snake about to pull off? Find out now! At Master Roshi's..... Roshi: (Looking at dirty magizines) Oh yeah! right there! Yamcha: Are you ever gonna stop doing that? Roshi: You should try it sometime! Oh yeah! Yamcha: Weird. Goku: (Walking in door scared up) Hey guys.... Everybody: Goku! Yamcha: What happened? Tell us! Tein: Why are you all beat up? Goten: Did you win!? Goku: Hold on guys! No I didn't win, Gohan: Oh, comon Dad! It's a Snake! Goku: No, "I" didn't win, Kuzon is still fighting..... Everybody: WHAT!? Gohan: Why did you come back? Goku: Snake did some kind of blast to me that gave me unconcious, and after a while I woke up and Kuzon told me to come here, then I guess he continued fighting..... Goten: Wow, I hope Kuzon beats Snake! Goku: We all do.... Vegeta: (In the corner facing back) He sounds like a Saiyan. Silence... At Yunzibit at the battle scene...... KUZON SLAMS SNAKE ACROSS THE FACE. WHEN SNAKE WHIPS KUZON IN THE STOMACH, AND BEATS HIM TO THE GROUND UNITL KUZON COMES OUT OF THE SMOKE AND KNEES SNAKE HARD IN THE STOMACH...THE 2 START PUMMELING EACH OTHER, KUZON PUNCHES SNAKE, SNAKE BLOCKS AND TAILS KUZON IN THE FACE BUT KUZON DUCKS AND STARTS THROWING KI BLASTS AT SNAKE. SNAKE TRYS DODGING ALL OF THEM, FLYS OVER AND TRYS WHIPPING KUZON RIGHT ACROSS THE FACE BUT KUZON APPEARS BEHIND SNAKE AND KNEES HIM IN THE BACK HARD, TURNS HIM OVER AND STARTS THROWING PUNCHES AT SNAKES FACE, HE THEN ROUNDHOUSE KICKS HIM HARD TO THE GROUND, SHAKING THE SCREEN..... Kuzon: You're losing Snake....When will you give up?!!! Snake: WHEN I WANT!!!!! (ZOOMING UP TO KUZON) SNAKE USES HIS HEAD TO RAM KUZON IN THE STOMACH, THEN STARTS WHIPPING KUZON ALL OVER THEN TRYS BEATING HIM TO THE GROUND BUT KUZON KICKS SNAKE ACROSS THE FACE INTO A MOUNTAIN UNDER THEM, DESTROYING THE MOUNTAIN, BUT NOT SNAKE. SNAKE KEEPS TRYING TO HIT KUZON BUT KUZON JUST KEEPS DODGING EVERY ONE TO THE SIDE...... Kuzon: (While dodging) Do you even have a strategy? Snake: (Trying to ram Kuzon) My, only, strat, egy, is, killing, you! Ehh! Kuzon: That's not gonna get you anywhere! KUZON THEN RAMS SNAKE IN THE FACE WITH HIS FACE WITH HIS FIST, GRABS HIS TAIL AND STARTS SPINNING HIM AROUND AND AROUND INTO A CLIFF..... Kuzon: You were fighting good earlier, what happened? (Floating to ground) Snake: (Emerging from rubble) I, will beat you! Ahhh!!!! (Powering up hard) Kuzon: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Are you serious? All you say is you will beat me this whole time. I'm still fighting cause I want to, I want to have a good fight! Snake: And I want this planet! Kuzon: Well thats one thing you won't get! Snake: Then you won't have a good fight! AHH!!! (Flying from rubble) Kuzon: (Facepalm) Whats wrong with these Snakes...... (Flys from spot) Snake: Ah ha! Now you will see my Ultimate power! Kuzon: What now? Let me guess? Another move that will ultimately fail in a explosion of the Minute? Snake: Oh, just wait! A Deep Silence..... SNAKE OPENS HIS MOUTH WIDE AND STARTS SUCKING IN A LOT OF AIR......... Kuzon: You're breathing? That's no surprise.. Snake: Bam! Kuzon: What? Snake: (Mouth Slams shut, tounge sticks out) HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A GIANT SWAP OF AIR FLIES THROUGH IN EVERY DIRECTION AT THOUSANDS OF MILES PER HOUR....... Kuzon: (Covering eyes, slowly steping back) Darn it...... KUZON KEEPS TRYING TO STAY ON THE GROUND..... Snake: HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kuzon: Ehh...... AT MASTER ROSHI'S.. Yamcha: I love Chicken though.... WIND STARTS COMING THROUGH AT AMAZING SPEED, ENOUGH TO BLOW THE HOUSE DOWN, Yamcha: WHAT THE!? Bulla: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Gohan: I think it's coming from the big fight!!! Roshi: MY MAGAZINES ARE FLYING AWAY!!! In the City..... Random people: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! More: Oh my gosh!!!! More: Ahhh! AT THE BATTLESCENE.... Snake: HISSSSSSSSSSSS!!!! AHHH!!!! Ohhhh.....(Breaths hard) THE WIND SLOWLY STOPS BLOWING............ Snake: Darn that tickled my mouth, (Rubs mouth with tail) Kuzon: Eh.... Snake: What? Who said that? KUZON GETS UP FROM UNDER A PILE OF ROCKS, ALMOST HALF OF YUNZIBIT IS DESERT..... Snake: To bad I had to wipe out this nice landscape that could of been on my planet, which it is.... Kuzon: Too late Snake..... Snake: WHAT! BUT HOW!! Kuzon: This is gonna be our fate Snake, prepare for your death, I'm not playing no more games with you! Snake: Grrrr!!!! I'm Ready! The camera zooms into Kuzon's face then truns around and goes across Snake's face, zooms out and shows Kuzon facing Snake and Snake facing Kuzon in the air detailed. What is Kuzon about to pull off? Will he defeat Snake once and for all? The Final showdown is next! 'Chapter 9: Fight to the Death!' Previously on Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan!, Snake unleashed his deadly hiss! But the 2 fighters are still fighting! What will the death fight be like? Find out now! Kuzon: Let's go! Snake: Yeah! As the 2 fight, lava spurts from the ground almost like Goku and Frieza's fight on Namek years prior, Kuzon and Snake, each torn up and bloody, fighting for the planet! ''' '''Kuzon slam Snake in Stomach and smashes him with both fists at hard force to the back of Snake neck, Snake truns around and slits across Kuzons face, but Kuzon ducks and knees Snake in the back. Snake flys away a little bit and starts firing Ki blast rapidly at Kuzon, Kuzon trys to dodge all of them and gets hit by 1 or 2. Kuzon zooms and appears right in front of Snake and at full force smashes him across the face making Snake spit and spit blood, Kuzon then grabs Snake with two hands, smashes Snake with his knees and throws him to the ground hard.....But Snake just starts flying right before he hits, so Snake and Kuzon are pummeling each other as they are skimming along the ground, making a dirt trail under their every move. Snake whip and rams Kuzon in the stomach and swipes him to the ground. Kuzon smashes onto the ground on 2 legs in a fighting position, making a large crater under his feet..... ''' Snake: (Giggles) Kuzon: (Laughs) Hhahhahhahahahahahaha!!!!!! Snake: Hahahaha! '''Snake zooms down to Kuzon and at full force, try's to ram him. But Kuzon grab's Snakes tail at force, while Kuzon is struggling to keep it.... Snake comes out of his hand and the two start pummeling each other. Snake rams Kuzon but Kuzon knees Snake in the stomach, Kuzon blasts a God-Breaker at Snake in the face, making him try to get his sight back, while doing that, Kuzon fly's up and knees Snake at full-Force at Snake, making Snake not only regain sight, but get rid of some blood..... Snake: I thought you said that immatures attack the off-guard! Kuzon: I'm feeling lucky! Kuzon and Snake start pummeling each other again, kick by kick and punch by punch... Kuzon: That's it! Im sick! I'm now about to get stronger than this! Snake: What?! Kuzon starts powering up, As his aura blast's rapidly up...... Kuzon's muscles start to bulge a little more and then he powers up...... Snake: Your power isn't much higher! Kuzon: Now I'm at 75% Power! As a Super Saiyan too! Well it's something! Kuzon rams his foot into Snake's face......Snake and Kuzon then once again start pummeling each other......Snake throws an electic ball at Kuzon, while Kuzon throws a Spirit cannon at the blast. The 2 blasts fight each other and neither win but they cause an explosion.....The dust clears away to show Kuzon and Snake beating each other rapidly....One on one. A true battle. Kuzon and Snake have continued their head to head battle....and continue to also beat each other to their limits! What will happen next? What will be their fate? Find out next! 'Chapter 10: The Final Trump card! Kuzon's Ultimate Super Bomb!' ﻿Previously on Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan, Snake unleashed his large deadly hiss, almost blowing away half of Yunziibit! It wasn't enough though.. Kuzon's now even more mad....What will be Snake's Fate? Find out now! KUZON KICKS SNAKE ACROSS THE FACE THEN ELBOWS HIM TO THE GROUND BUT SNAKE QUICKLY GETS OUT OF IT AND TRYS WHIPPING KUZON ACROSS THE FACE, BUT KUZON DUCKS AND SHOVES HIS FIST UP SNAKE'S STOMACH AND BAMS HIM DOWN WITH HIS FIST, SNAKE RAMS KUZON INTO THE STOMACH RAPIDLY AND SMACKS HIM HARD, AND WHIPS HIM TO THE GROUND..... Kuzon: When are you gonna stop this?!! Snake: You're just scared because I'm winning! Kuzon: Really? I have been pummeling you this whole fight! And now you think that cause you throw a few more whips and throws, that you "Far outclass" me? Your sick...... Snake: I know you are! Kuzon: (To himself) Immaturity.......(Jumps up) KUZON JUMPS UP AND FALCON PUNCHES SNAKE RIGHT IN THE FACE AND KNEES HIM IN THE STOMACH, THEN STARTS PUMMELING HIM QUICKLY....SNAKE SWIPES HIS TAIL ACROSS KUZONS FACE BUT HE DUCKS IT THEN SLAMS HIM TO THE GROUND... KUZON STARTS THROWING KI BLASTS RAPIDLY AT SNAKE IN THE AIR, SNAKE TRYS DODGING EVERY ONE THEN THROWS A LARGE RED BLAST UP AT KUZON WHO DODGES EFFORTLESSLY... Kuzon: (Breathing hard) He.......he..........he........ Snake: (Breathing hard) He............he......he.......... Kuzon: Well Snake, I have come to a desicion.... Snake: What exactly is that?! Kuzon: We have been fighting all night, and at first you was outclassing me. But, then I became a Super Saiyan, and way out matched you. You, overtime, became on par with me, but I was still a little better...Now I and you are worn out, I am more because I have a whole body. Well I want to thank you for a good fight and time, you have made me stronger, than ever before. Now you are no use and if we continue you will end up winning... So I must end this now to prevent that. But even if you win, Goku will beat you in 2 hits so you will die anyway. Now I must finish this!! NOWWW!!! Kuzon puts his hands together under his stomach and concentrates his energy into a blueish white ball placed under his hands.... ''' Kuzon: (Concentrating) Emmmmm......emmm....... '''The Ball gets bigger and starts sparking.... Kuzon: (Giggles) Snake: Oh no you don't! SNAKE RUNS OVER TO KUZON AND KUZON CAN'T MOVE BECAUSE HE'S FORMING THE BLAST, SO HE GETS HIT AND THE SPHERE FADES AWAY..... Kuzon: Ehh. KUZON GETS BACK UP AND TRIES TO FORM IT AGAIN BUT SNAKE HITS HIM AGAIN AND IT FADES AWAY AGAIN..... Kuzon: Will you stop that! Snake: I'm not gonna get told what to do by a kid! Kuzon: Ehh..... KUZON KICKS SNAKE IN THE FACE AND SNAKE SLAMS INTO A CLIFF NEARBY.. KUZON CONTINUES TO FORM THE BLAST, AFTER MINUTES IT GETS BIGGER AND BIGGER.... Kuzon: Finally! Prepare to die Snake, from the day I first saw you I knew it would come to this, allow me to say, this is your fate!! DIE!!!!! KUZON THROWS THE SUPER BOMB LIKE A SPIRIT BOMB AT SNAKE, AIMS IT AND THAN BLAST!!!!! Snake: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Kuzon: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Blast is to much for Snake and quickliy tears through him and incinerates him to ash, while Snake has his last words! The Bomb grows much bigger and rips apart rocks and high hills and mountains, while Kuzon struggles for more power, the thunder roars louder and lighting burns the ground as the energy of Snake fades away to return the world once again to a peaceful state.... he finally stops when Snake dies, and falls to the ground wore out and descends from his Super Saiyan State, and slowly smiles of Snake's defeat. Snake has been defeated, for now.... and now awakened a new Legendary warrior! Kuzon, the Super Saiyan! 'Read the next saga, the Cabban saga here! ''Cabban Saga! '''﻿ Category:Fan Fiction Category:Kuzon Category:Super Saiyans Category:Sagas Category:Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan Category:Transformation Users